


Tender

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Choking, Humiliation kink, Kai crying during sex kink, M/M, Robert is scary, Roberts castle, Spanking, Swearing, Voyeurism, cursing, lacey knickers, punk on the streets princess in the sheets, reluctant twink, thotty kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Kai is humiliated from losing a battle with Johnny boy and is prepared to do anything to win.COMPLETED!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stole some lines of dialogue from the end of the episode after I watched it again, (imagine me sat scribbling notes) that was great to watch, Kai warning Tyson to not go off looking for Robert by himself in case he gets lost. Oh Kai you softie, what you like... and please look out for the glare on his face when Tyson falls through the fireplace: its delightful!  
> But anyway this fic isn't about those dumb sluts.  
> His day went pretty much like the episode, in this story they have their own guest rooms, as much as I love how those boys canonically insist on sharing a room all the time.

The reluctant twink stood shaking outside Robert’s bedroom, he rubbed the goosebumps on his arms away frantically. He wished he had asked the maids for a towel before leaving the bathroom, it was freezing in the castle corridor. 

The guy glared at the obnoxiously large door, the German wasn’t responding to the knocking. 

He swore and carried on rubbing his arms.

“Kai?!” 

He felt like his skeleton almost jumped from his flesh, his heart thudding loud in his ears he turned to see Ray standing the other end of the corridor. 

His teammate was bright red in the face at the sight of his practically nude body and the two were frozen in silence for an awkwardly long moment before Ray looked down at something in his hand and rushed forward.

“I, um… Gustav asked me to give you these.” He placed a box in Kai’s shaking hand and ran away again.

He clenched the packet of condoms and swore loudly in Russian.

That fucker had this all planned. He was gonna snap his dick in half after fucking him raw.

\---

(Spongebob narrator voice)  
*~ An hour earlier ~*

“Hey, take it easy buddy...” Tyson said in a low voice to break the silence. “We know you tried your best!”

Kenny sighed. “It’s my fault I should have done the research...” 

“It’s nobody's fault, we just have to get stronger as a team.”  
Ray stated, his arms crossed and eyes closed feeling Kai’s deep humiliation. He couldn’t imagine his teammate feeling any worse.  
“Johnny showed us we’re not the best bladers around, and we’ve got work to do”. 

Tyson clenched his fingers around Dragoon and nodded. “You’re absolutely right Ray, we’ll show him, one day soon… we’ll have our revenge and when that day comes, the bladebreakers will on top of the world baby!”

He raised his fist in the air and the team (excluding Kai) cheered enthusiastically.

Tyson was pumped up, high fiving Max and jumping in the air repeating how they were “THE BEST!!!!”

The noise finally drowned out as the rest of his team left with Gustav to go to bed. Ray patted him on the shoulder as he walked past. 

Kai was finally left alone with Dranzer to mope. 

“Oh Dranzer… I’m so sorry..” 

“REVENGE!!!” Tysons primal scream echoed in the corridor in the distance. 

Kai cocked an irritated eyebrow in the sounds direction. But then he spotted a dark figure step out of the shadows in the armoury and slowly walked towards him.

He ignored Robert and carried on communicating to Dranzer through his inner thoughts, apologising and promising to not let it happen again. He felt her send weak waves of warmth through his chest as if to comfort him too. “Save your strength girl…”

“Hm, what a pity.” 

Kai ignored the German, standing still and continued focusing on Dranzer.

Robert stepped around him, inspecting his body, free to get a better look at the muscles now his highly caffeinated teammates had finally gone. 

“Good thing I allowed Johnny to take that match. How disappointing…” Roberts deep German accent echoed around the dungeon like chamber. 

Kai clenched his fingers around Dranzer at the sound of the Scot’s name. 

“How very disappointing…” Robert stepped closer around him, Kai could feel his breath on his neck and tilted his head in his direction; ready to hit him if he so much as touched him. 

Robert smirked down his nose at his reaction and inhaled his cologne. Exquisite.

The half Japanese was a little shorter than he usually preferred. The sole heir to the Hiwatari fortune, the brat needed a few behavioural correcting lessons but yes, yes he would certainly do. 

The way his back arched as he launched his blade. How he carried his body as he walked. Utterly sumptuous. 

Kai stood tense with his fists clenched as Robert had lingered behind him. Hmm, stubborn, and rather feisty, he approved.

He turned to face the intimidating German with his impeccable posture. “What do YOU want? Leave me alone.” 

He flipped his scarf as he turned to walk off, Robert was not disappointed at the chance to watch his ass move again.

“I suppose I’ll respect your demand, Mr Hiwatari…” He replied in a bored tone. “However, should you like to be informed of Johnny’s weaknesses, you may send for Gustav.”

Kai’s upper lip curled in a scowl and he stopped in his tracks to glare back at him before walking off again.

‘Ja-hnny boy’s weaknesses eh?’ he scoffed in his mind as he followed a maid around the maze of a castle.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” He muttered as he finally reached his guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourself for more of this castle fuckery

“LET ME IN YOU BASTARD!!” Kai yelled, hammering the door with his fist. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Robert sat topless in his silky sheets scoffing at his laptop watching the security camera footage in real time.   
“Ah, yes Kai, let the fury warm you.”

He sipped some sweetened Jasmine tea and switched the camera to view the teammate named Ray walking back to his guest room, he seemed a little lost after taking a wrong turn. 

He switched on his microphone and requested the closest maid to help him, he watched Julia leave her towel folding to greet him. 

Sipping more tea he clicked back to watch Kai sulking and sneered. 

“That’ll teach the brat to disobey me.”

\---

The half Russian stood in front of the large mirror in his guest room, he pushed a hand through his hair, still a little wet from earlier. His eyeliner hadn’t smudged but he drew another line just in case, throwing the pencil behind him on the bed when he was done and walked out the room to find Gustav.

To his disgust, Gustav was already standing right outside his door making him jump, he raised an eyebrow at him and Kai nodded, turning to follow him to the master bedroom.

The castle was even darker and creepier than it was earlier, perhaps - he thought - he was missing the sound of his teammates constant chatter, he quickly chastised himself for his soft heartedness. 

The main servant opened the large door. “Master Kai is here for you Sir.” He bowed his head.

“Thank you Gustav, let him in.” 

Kai walked past and looked around the room, ignoring the host. “You can leave now Gustav”

Robert clenched his jaw appalled at his audacity.  
“YOU are not master of this castle, he leaves only when I command it.”

Kai shot him a fatigued glance.

The German gave in awkwardly. “Gustav...you are dismissed” Once his servant had left he strut towards him.

“You have some nerve Hiwatari.” He reached out to hold his chin up forcing eye contact from the brat.

Kai sneered and pushed his hand away and started pacing around the room looking for something more interesting.

“It appears I need to educate you on who is the real master of the castle young man.” His eyes burning down at him.

The young man in question continued peering around the master bedroom as he spoke. 

“You’re a fool if you seriously believe this is my first rodeo...” He glanced back at the confused German.   
“You think I don’t know you sent me here for fucking?”

Robert couldn’t hide how taken back he was and was stunned silent. 

“The Hiwatari name certainly raises boners for rich kids like you.” He carried on walking around the room, hands deep in his pockets as if he owned the place. 

He stopped and turned to shoot him a glance. “What? You really thought I fell for the Johnny line? Tsk!”   
He prodded squirrel taxidermy with disgust. “Bitch please…”

The taller guy unclenched his fists, willing himself to not kick him out the door right now. If he hadn’t been waiting years to seduce the Hiwatari heir he wouldn’t tolerate any of this outlandish behaviour. He had finally found someone worthy enough to be his boyfriend, finally someone his mother and father could be proud of him for being involved with. He wasn’t going to let this chance slide no matter how matter how much the man tested him.   
It occurred to him perhaps Kai had high standards himself, especially if what he was telling him was true. Like himself the guy could choose from thousands of partners who would beg for even an ounce of their attention. 

“Well, someone certainly seems sure of himself.” He glared as Kai carried on prodding antiques and swiping his finger for dust.

“Trust me, it’s not a matter of self assurance…” said Kai quietly.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder to stop the infuriating pacing. 

“So it appears I’m not the only man of my social class lucky enough to get his hands on you.”

“Lucky enough? Ugh!” The shorter guy scowled at the hand on him. “Cease with the empty flattery. If you’re going to fuck me just get it over and done with.”

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Roberts shirt. His hand was efficiently slapped away and he grasped his wrist hard, challenging him with burning eyes.

“Who says I desire to fornicate with you, ignorant brat.”

He rolled his eyes. “I really don’t enjoy this kind of foreplay so just start stripping already...” 

Kai smirked dirtily behind him as he spotted two maids blushing at the show they were getting. “...Or perhaps one of these ladies would be happy to assist.” 

The two maids giggled until their masters glare stopped them.

 

He shot his glower back at the brat in front of him, damn his sexy eyes. Damn his scent and body. Damn his own erection. The whore was practically throwing himself at him but did he have to taunt him so?!

“Now, why would a devilish brat like you, after all you’ve divulged, allow someone like me to, as you so crudely put it: ‘fuck’ you.”

The blue haired guy grinned at the way he pronounced and emphasized the word “fuck” like he was disgusted or as though it was the most dirty word he had ever said out loud.

“I dunno, boredom, hormones… take your pick, but drop the trousers while your at it.” He retorted slipping his hands around the Germans tense shoulders.

The maids couldn’t contain their giggling behind him.

Robert swiftly gripped Kai hard by the throat, he gagged a little as his hands dropped down. His shorter body lifted him onto his tiptoes. 

“Fiendish incubus!” He spat through his thick German accent, his fingers curled tighter. 

Kai’s eyes went wide and gripped at the hands, tears began to roll down his cheeks and finally Robert released him and he bent over coughing as the maids gasped.

Robert pushed his fingers through his purple hair and sighed. “I must sincerely apologise for that sight ladies.” He said in a forced calm voice.  
He turned towards the two maids. “Allow me to dwell on my boorish… ungentlemanly behaviour, so it may never happen again.” 

They nodded, the two ladies still blushing, waiting patiently for more orders. 

He let out a breath as Kai knelt at his feet on the floor massaging his neck and wheezing.

“Megan, Jessica, please escort this man for showering, dress him and bring him to my door.”

The ladies nodded excitedly. They knew the drill. 

Megan hurried to Kai’s side and placed a gentle hand on his muscly arm. Jessica followed, copying her on his other side. “Please, follow us Sir” 

Kai looked up at Megan, his tears blackened from his ruined eyeliner. He glanced up at Robert, who had his back to the situation rubbing the back of his neck. 

He nodded and held his hand out and let Jessica pull him back up on shaking legs. Megan linked arms, providing extra support and let himself be escorted to a large bathroom down the hallway. 

He silently remembered the mans bedroom was on suite, he pushed himself off the maids arms and ran the taps. He splashed warm water over his tired face, wiping the rest of the make up from his eyes and cheeks. 

Suddenly he heard a click and looked behind him. Megan stood smiling warmly at him with a large paper shopping bag she had retrieved while he wasn’t paying attention, Jessica had locked the door. 

“Um, I can wash myself, just leave the clothing on the mat there.” He pointed at the floor. 

“We are under strict orders from Master Jürgens, Sir” Jessica explained.

“We are to dress and present you to him as he desires Sir.” Megan added.

Kai was mildly horrified by how practised their lines were. He figured there was no reason to argue, no matter how weird the situation was. “Um, alright then…”

He glanced at the shower noting there was also no shower curtain. 

He smirked back at Roberts maids. “You girls must really love your job...”

He sighed, rubbing his sore neck and began stripping off his clothes, not seeing the need to shy away from his audience. He hoped the warm water would ease the ache and “Master Jürgens” would be gentle with him tonight. 

The girls giggled as he dropped his underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anyone named Jessica or Megan, I have never even heard those names in my life and they certainly have never heard of beyblade. 
> 
> A dream is a wiiiish your heart maaaakes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid voice: You're a Thot Kai.  
> Kai: I'mma what?

\----

The Hiwatari heir had to admit, giving the maid’s a show was certainly good for his self esteem after the frightful experience of being choked by their master. 

He lathered generous amounts of expensive shampoo into his hair, the frothy bubbles dribbling down his neck and chest. He knew just one squirt was plenty but the delighted reactions from Megan and Jessica were amusing him too much.

He closed his eyes stretching his body out, and why not? He spent hours working out, seemed a pity to keep it hidden. He inhaled the steam deeply letting out his tension in his muscles as the warm soothing water ran down the contours of his body. The shampoo was intoxicatingly divine, a strong sweet scent: ironically the scent of forest fruits, blackcurrants and blueberries. He had every intention of exploring the German forest in the morning. 

His fingers dug deep into his thick hair, rubbing circles, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open letting out exaggerated pleasure moans to ensure neither of these girls were getting any sleep tonight.   
If their giggles amused him before they were hilarious to him now, he bit his lip to avoid letting out a laugh himself. He couldn’t resist a smile though and opened his eyes to give a cheeky wink.

His mood and ego fully restored he turned around, facing the stream, giving them another nice view of his ass and thought about his gameplan. 

Spoilt brat number eleven, or was it twelve at this point… he had only resorted to violence the minute he came on too strong. Others had gotten pissy the second he touched the wrong antique, Master Jürgens gave amusing scowls when he started touching as many belongings as he could find but he wasn’t snooty enough to even yell at him for it. This guy must have it hard for him, the utter fool. 

He let the last of the shampoo froth leave his hair and ran his fingers through, then he scrubbed his eyes to rid of any lingering eyeliner. 

He really hoped Robert wasn’t too committed to the idea of… well… commitment. He could have saved his time and energy by staying in bed if he found out this guy wasn’t down for a good hard fuck. Certainly wouldn’t have wasted any of his decent eyeliner or cologne on some rich asshole who was just looking for a pet boyfriend. 

Kai turned back around slowly. “Sure you ladies don’t wanna join me?” he asked. “I won’t tell your Master if you don’t.”

He smirked as that set off another round of giggling.   
It was way too much fun. 

He stepped out the soothing stream and Jessica rushed with a clean towel to wrap around his waist. He let Megan dry his hair with a hairdryer as he was patted down. 

As entertaining as it was for both him and the ladies, he still felt weirded out by Robert’s control of his pampering session. What’s he gonna do next test me for STDs or lice? None of the other rich kids he’d shagged (mostly during Voltaire’s obnoxious parties) had treated him like this. He hoped his dick was worth it… What was the rich boy phrase for dick anyway? ….Richard?

“So what’s your read on this guy? Is his highness's dick worth the wait or shall I go back to bed?”

Megan hid a laugh behind her knuckles. “Sir! You should know a lady never speaks of such things.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smirked, taking the comb from her hand to fuss over his hair himself.

Jessica held the bag and Kai looked with interest as she removed from it an expensive cologne brand he recognised, it was a similar scent to his own and wondered how Robert knew his taste.

He approved of the scent, although he had a feeling with this level of control, his own taste had little to do with the situation.

“Alright, what ridiculous clothing has he got for me, a purple mankini? No doubt some weird fetish thing, rich boys are all the same.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jessica disappeared behind it for a minute. When she returned she held a small pencil in her hand. “Master Jürgens asks you to apply this.” She placed it in his hand and he held up the eyeliner he had thrown unmajestically behind him towards his guest bed earlier.

“He’s had my belongings searched already, that’s not creepy at all…” His eyes turned to watch Megan unwrapping a gift box she retrieved from the bag, she pulled away layers of tissue paper to reveal something small, white…. Covered in frills.

Kai let his eyeliner pencil fall to the floor, his mouth opening as he stepped forward, letting his towel drop to the floor as he snatched the flimsy fabric out of the maids hands. 

Ladies knickers. White ruffles, tiny little bows along the top. Very expensive, possibly hand stitched but most definitely ladies knickers. 

There was a tense awkward silence in the bathroom, the only sound seemed to be the sound of his eyeliner rolling away. 

“Oh this is…. This is not my colour…” Kai muttered under his breath at last.

Before anyone could say anything, Jessica suddenly held a hand to her ear. She nodded and made eye contact with him. “I must ask you to hurry up Master Kai.”

Megan continued. “Master Jürgens is ready whenever you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a previous chapter I briefly mentioned Kai realising that Robert’s master bedroom was on suite. He was dragged to a seperate bathroom down the hallway, this is because Robert’s bathroom doesn’t have hidden cameras. Kai doesn’t know this but probably assumes he’s too uptight to share his own shower.
> 
> You should also note that Kai is bisexual and would have thoroughly enjoyed a pre-shag shower fest with those two maids scrubbing him and preparing his ass for their Masters German sausage.

Robert stared a little longer at Kai before he lifted his laptop and placed it down on his desk, he walked across the length of the large master bedroom to reach the door, letting out a sigh to prepare himself for the Hiwatari’s wrath.

“BASTARD!!” Kai practically lunged into the room the second the door was unlocked, he threw the now rage crumpled box of condoms at his head. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” 

The German swiftly dodged, narrowly avoiding the projectile.  
He seized the opportunity to grab the guys wrist and tugged him further into the room, his grip was painfully tight as he shut the door behind them.

Kai tried to tug his arm back but seemed the master of the castle was stronger than he looked. His red eyes burned angrily up at him. 

“Has it occurred to you that you could humiliate me TOO FAR?!”

Robert let go off his wrist.  
“Will you behave yourself for more than five seconds Hiwatari.” He spoke in a calm bored voice, now accustomed to his resistance. 

“Or WHAT? You’ll choke me again?!” Kai’s face was burning with rage since he was caught by Ray outside. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t leave.” 

The German let out a gentle sigh. “Ah, I apologised to only my maids for that, how forgetful one is…” 

He strut around Kai’s shaking body and gave himself the chance to admire the ruffled knickers.

Suddenly he got down on one knee in a graceful motion. “I apologise for my animalistic behaviour. I insist, allow me to make it up to you at once.” 

Kai was irritated by his calm tone and vulgar insincere display of his well-bred manners. He was not a Jane Austen character, and despite his current underwear was far from a princess. 

“Who says I still want you after all this crap.” He spat.

“I assure you, no one in this castle has stopped you from leaving to return to your chambers.” Robert stated as he rose to tower above him again. 

“In fact I even gave you plenty of time to reconsider.”  
He began pacing around his body again, tilting his head and gazing down at the shorter man, assured he had been presented to his standards. “And yet: here you are.”

Kai couldn’t think of a witty retort because now it had been spelled out for him, he knew he was right. 

“Whatever, I should return your ridiculous knickers and leave while I still can.” 

“If you so desire master Hiwatari.” He stood still now, hands behind his back. “I would hardly deny another man a second chance to reclaim his dignity.”

Kai crossed his arms against his cold chest, his face still flushed pink, now losing his patience.  
“I don’t think so. Not after you’ve wasted enough of my time as it is. Now stop with the fucking foreplay, I know you’re dying to rip these off.”

“A man of my standing would never mindlessly destroy a creation of such beauty.” He stated.

The fiery blader scoffed loudly. “Then this is definitely not worth my time...”

Robert turned away to retrieve his laptop, lifting it to show the footage he had recorded.  
“In which case I should delight in informing you that a certain teammate would be rather… pleased to greeted by your presence at this hour dressed so temptingly.”

He pressed play and Kai’s eyes widened when he saw a video of Ray masturbating on his bed. He was stunned silent with disgust for a moment before finding his words.

“You are utterly repulsive. Does noone in this castle have privacy?” 

The German maintained solid eye contact with him waiting for the sound of Ray to start moaning Kai’s name lewdly through the laptops speakers. The Chinese blader worked both hands rubbing the shaft and cupping his balls. Robert relished the sight of the guys face as he watched in horror.

Kai slammed the laptop’s screen down and glared at him his body shaking.

“Although admittedly, I’d rather I didn’t let your teammates have all the enjoyment. Especially after observing the fun you had in my shower.”

He turned away to return the laptop upon his large mahogany desk. 

Kai glared at the back of his head shaking even harder, thinking he couldn’t possibly feel anymore contempt for the man.  
Tricking and invading Rays privacy, not to mention his own, still he awkwardly realised there was another reason his body felt so tense.

He internally cursed his growing erection, wishing this had gone down a lot differently, like his previous rich fuck toys: taunting, teasing provoking them into pursuing him with rage fueled boners. He was always in control back then, he couldn’t lose it to this guy, no matter how he enjoyed the sound of his thick deep accent. 

The large bedroom went deathly quiet for a long moment. Kai fought his conscience, demanding his head won over his sex drive, pleading himself to not whore himself out to the man who watched Ray pleasure himself in the comfort of his own perceived privacy. Please don’t be this desperate...

Robert lifted a white laced bra with baby pink ribbon bows from a box on his desk, he hoped his maids keen eyes had estimated a correct sizing. He smiled to himself, his back still turned from the brat.

“So, master Kai, I maintain my statement that you are free to leave...” He spun on his heel and kept the bra in his hand behind his back, but there was no need, Kai was looking despairingly at the ceiling as he carried on. 

“... Or shall I begin to entertain the assumption that your lingering presence is a willing display of consent?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I stay or should I go now  
> If I stay there will be trouble  
> If I go there will be double


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *stands by the door handing out tissue boxes as my readers enter*
> 
> Well... prepare your loins for more of this bullshit I guess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you so much for all the nice comments and kudos!

“HARDER!!!” Kai slapped the guy around his face hard, provoking a loud hiss. “ARE YOU EVEN TRYING??!!” 

He dug his nails into the flesh on his asscheeks attempting to slam them into him faster.  
“I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME!! SHOW ME HOW MUCH!!” He gripped handfuls of the snobs hair.

The guy swore and bit into Kai’s neck hard. The Hiwatari let out a lewd moan at the pain. ‘Finally…’ he thought. ‘Something was finally going right at this party.’

“That’ll teach you to make so much noise!” The blond Swedish man hissed after removing his teeth from his flesh.

He suddenly froze and looked up, Kai was infuriated that he had stopped thrusting. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP?!” 

He placed a hand around his mouth. “Shush!! I can hear your Grandfather in the corridor...SHIT.” 

The guy shrieked as the curtain they were hiding behind was violently drawn open. 

Voltaire stood glaring down at them.  
“GRANDSON! How many times must I demand you to stop WHORING yourself out at my parties.”

The billionaire's son’s face was as white as snow, he awkwardly pulled himself out of Voltaire’s grandson.

Kai sulked at the interruption.  
“Whatever mind your own damn business.” He didn’t even bother pulling up his pants, glaring up at the angry relative with cum still splattered around his lips.

Voltaire switched his glare to the Swedish man.  
“I shan’t tell your parents. I have too much respect for your father to taint his family's reputation.” He threw a hand up in the air.  
“Now flee from this insolent street walker while you still can!” 

They watched him run away so fast he almost tripped on the polished flooring. 

He shot his death glare back to his grandson and grabbed him viciously by the ear. “Kai you little shit. This time you’ve really tested my patience!!” 

He dragged him down the corridor by his ear towards his own room and barked at his servants to assist him. Kai grunted and swore loudly until he was shoved into his bedroom doorway and collapsed on the ground rubbing his knees. 

“Now assure that THIS little harlot remains inside until the civilised members of society have gone home!” His staff nodded with pale faces. 

“GOOD I’LL FUCK YOUR BUTLER THEN!!” 

Voltaire ignored his yelling and stomped back downstairs adjusting his attire. “Fornicating sodomite.” 

\----

(Back in Roberts castle)

 

“Were you always so hesitant to concede to your carnal desires?” 

Master Jürgens asked in a bored tone, he was sat upon the chaise lounge patiently watching the man frozen in the middle of the room.  
“Certainly a striking change from earlier...”

Kai stood stiff, his body tense mulling over the German’s previous words: ‘shall I begin to entertain the assumption that your lingering presence is a willing display of consent?’

Does he consent? He had frozen but he also hadn’t left, perhaps he was right...

“Although I suppose I’m to blame for that, now now Hiwatari, I utterly and most sincerely promise to not choke you again...”

He stood up from the chaise. “...unless you beg for it, darling.” 

Kai snapped out of his rumination and turned his head to look at him, the man was holding a matching bra to his white knickers. He was too tired to protest and far too curious to walk away now, he may as well cave in. Hoping to any deity that would listen that this would be worth his time. 

He sighed and put his tired head in his hand, rubbing his forehead.

“Come here.” Robert said in a gentle voice, he reached out a hand.

The blue haired guy approached him slowly. “Good boy.” He delicately held the shorter man’s arm and slid the bra strap up to his shoulder.

Reluctantly he allowed the German to dress him, although the warm fingertips on his back were quietly appreciated. He let out a quiet sigh as he felt the lacey fabric fasten around his chest. Master Jürgens had little adjusting to do on the straps, the underwear seemed as though it was practically made for him. The lacey fabric felt strange against his nipples; so delicate.

Robert kissed the back of his shoulder gently, eyes closing and smelling the cologne. “Was it really so challenging to yield to me Kai?”

He felt the gentle fingers leave his goosebump covered skin, and turned slowly to look up at him. 

“If I ‘behave myself’ do you promise to fuck me so hard I pass out.” He said under his breath.

Robert’s serious face gave a little smirk.  
He slipped a warm arm around his waist, the arm hair ticking his naked back, he lifted his other hand to lift his chin up.  
“What a vulgar thing for such pretty lips to say…”

Kai waited for him to kiss his lips but he didn’t, it felt a little frustrating what a tease he was. 

“You’re such a control freak...” He stated staring at Roberts lips, hoping to egg him on but the man just held him still. “... and what’s with the ladies underwear, bored with your maids or are you just ashamed of your sexuality?”

Kai continued after getting no response, the man’s face was unreadable. “And you clearly lack taste giving me this colour.” He looked down at the frills and tiny bows on his chest. “Disgusting.”

Finally he let go of his chin. “Amusingly, I disagree with every statement that escaped your mouth.” 

He led the stubborn guy to the large ornate mirror on the wall and stood behind him. He could see his entire body in it. Kai was troubled by the expression on the face in the reflection. ‘So this is what a domesticated Hiwatari looks like.’

His eyes were tired, his body seemed tense but had actually softened slightly to the German’s touch, he could see the tell tale signs of his arousal in his cheeks. But never had he seen his face look so openly vulnerable. He irritably looked away not wanting to be confronted with his softer side. 

The Master of the castle placed his warm hands firmly either side of his waist and admired the view. He slipped his fingers into the waistline of Kai’s knickers and watched the flustered man’s eyes roll, he was amusingly pent up.

“I’m sure your previous suitors preferred to see you dressed in presumably cheap tacky knickers. Hm, Black, leather, studded.”  
Kai’s face turned a shade deeper at the fingers caressing the skin inside the waistline, so frustratingly close but not touching his cock, barely approaching his pubes.

He carried on massaging tiny circles as he spoke, his eyes focussed on the reflection.  
“Perhaps they fancied tartan, striped, Latex maybe…. With buckles and straps… something that says ‘they may be knickers but this is a man I’m violating.’” 

The phoenix blader shamefully let out a quiet moan at the word, he felt his erection grow, each feather light touch was tearing him apart. Robert smiled with amusement. 

“I’m sure if you had your way of the situation, - as you are too well accustomed - you might yourself take pick of something with equally as little thought.” 

“I look good in black and you know it.” Kai rasped. 

He was trying so hard to keep himself from throwing himself at the man, like every inch of his body was urging for. It was hard enough standing erect and not lean in to rub his cold back against the taller man’s body heat. He couldn’t stand the teasing.

“For your casual outerwear I’m sure, an aesthetic to match your rebellious nature. A facade you present to the outer world.”

The fiery blader scoffed despite himself. “A facade. Whatever.”

“But alas! I saw through it all, deep down you are the most delicate of princesses. I simply chose a garment to compliment it.”

Kai opened his eyes and glared at him via the large mirror in front of him. “If I wasn’t aroused as fuck right now I’d fucking hit you.”

“Hm, so fiesty.” He mused. “Now take a look at yourself and see what I see.”

His eyes left the guys face in the reflection above him to immediately focus on and delight at the sight of the German’s fingers disappearing into the elastic waistline.  
“A boner that’s reluctantly prepared to tolerate your princess fetish in exchange for some action?”

“A proud, stubborn man who prefers he hide his insecurity behind layers of thick black leather.”

“Insecurity?” He lifted an eyebrow at the man in the mirror.

“A stiff immaculately sculpted body.”

“It’ll get stiffer if you keep touching it…” Kai hinted.

“Sensitive skin that quivers under a man’s touch, a tan so gratifying it offends me to see it hidden amongst darker shades... “  
His fingers slipped closer digging into his pubes as Kai’s eyelashes fluttered manically as he tilted his head back in delight, lips parting.

Kai was fighting hard to not lose himself under the touch, his erection was rock hard now. 

His Master removed a hand and he felt the bladers arms tense as he took one fingertip and stroked it slowly along the front of his throbbing cock.  
Kai let out a whine, somehow with his fingers on the outside of the fabric, it felt a hundred times more erotic, the layers of ruffles lifted one by one, the delicate lacey tickle was like nothing he had ever felt before.

“It seems this pretty peacock enjoys having his feathers ruffled.” 

Robert’s finger moved agonisingly slow and he lifted it into the air as he reached the head, the feather light ruffles began to slowly uncurl back down, the vibrations providing another another wave of sensation.

“Fuuuuck…” He could barely breathe. 

“I’m willing to bet you’ve never allowed yourself to be treated so sweetly.” Robert bragged, his eyes watching Kai’s body melt in the mirror, he allowed him to lean against his chest. 

“Master Jürgens….” He panted under his breath. His eyelashes soaked with welling tears of frustrated arousal, his chest heaving from the rush.

The German raised an eyebrow. “Master Hiwatari?”

“You can do anything…. And I mean anything you fucking want to me.”

He sneered down his nose at the mess in his arms. “Obey me then. For the rest of the evening, do not once disobey my orders.” He replied in his stern thick German accent.

Kai’s eyes were heavy with lust. “Yes Master Jürgens.”

He rubbed his hands around the exposed torso in front of him. “If you fulfill my every desire, no matter how much I humiliate you, then perhaps I just might consider to...as you put it: ‘fuck you so hard you pass out.’”

The bladebreaker’s leader moaned prettily hearing his deep voice say those words, he was glad he didn’t choose plan B: to seduce the pussycat and introduce him to the exciting world of gay sex. Although the idea of being forced by his new master to watch that again was quite… Well anyway he was starting to understand the appeal of sacrificing oneself to their trusted sexual partner. 

“What are you thinking about” Robert whispered into his thick blue hair. 

“Depraved and perverted fantasies Master.” 

“Hm, good boy,” His hands still roaming his body, slipping under the bra to rub the soft nipples. “Now stay here while I fetch my willing princess his new toy.”

“Yes Master Jürgens sir.” He stood gazing at his highly aroused body in the mirror. 

Robert held the leather in his hands at the desk. He hadn’t expected the Hiwatari to bend to his will so quickly, and as a bonus the man had taken to calling him Master, as the maids were expected to. Kai was horny enough to learn new tricks.

He returned to his side, the man hummed as his warm hands slid down his spine. “Now tell me in vulgar detail, what perverted fantasies grace your imagination.”

“I was imagini-” he was cut off by Robert. “Please, continue to refer to me as Master, it arouses me greatly.”  
“ Master Jürgens…” Kai continued eager to please now he had a taste of what was in store for him tonight. “I was imagining you forcing me to watch Ray masturbate while sticking your fingers up my tight pussy.”

The German gripped Kai’s hand and held it firmly against his bulging cock. “Hm, I assume my princess enjoyed the spectacle of his teammate, laying legs wide open, moaning out his name, or shall I believe it was merely the idea of his master fornicating himself over such a sight?”

Kai breathed heavily clutching at the meaty German sausage with both hands desperately, the teasing had become intolerable. Every “master” uttered he meant “fuck me, fuck me hard. Make me your bitch.”

Robert revealed his other hand and watched the blue haired guy react to the sight of a baby pink leather collar. It was encrusted with diamonds and had a long silver chain leash. 

The Hiwatari heir gulped. He couldn’t think how this night could get any better. 

“Thank you Master Jürgens.” He bent his head to allow the German to attach and tighten the leather around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take me now, baby, here as I am  
> Pull me close, try and understand  
> Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
> Love is a banquet on which we feed  
> Come on now try and understand  
> The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
> Take my hand come undercover  
> They can't hurt you now  
> Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
> Because the night belongs to lovers  
> Because the night belongs to lust  
> Because the night belongs to lovers  
> Because the night belongs to us


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A boner that’s reluctantly prepared to tolerate your princess fetish in exchange for some action?”  
> Oh ho ho, breaking the fourth wall with a metaphor for my readers. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Voltaire could barely deal with the sight of two men kissing, let alone handle walking back to his master bedroom to be greeted by Kai being spit roasted between two guests.
> 
> Completely misunderstanding the situation; police were called, a billionaire’s twin sons dragged away in handcuffs whilst the Hiwatari heir cried crocodile tears on the maids aprons insisting that he would feel ‘safer’ tonight if three or four of his staff stayed by his side. (wiping tears and pointing especially at the new servant boy)
> 
> Ironically ‘three or four’ was also the number of times it took for the old man to figure out what was really happening. 
> 
> The image of a busty princess with an obnoxiously large strap-on would forever “haunt” his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come crawling faster  
> Obey your master  
> Your life burns faster  
> Obey your master!  
> Master!"
> 
> -Metallica - Master of Puppets.
> 
> ( but enough of the bad jokes… )

\-----

 

The little hiwatari scrambled on his knees and reached an arm under the sofa. “Got it daddy!!” He turned his blushing cheeks beaming at him with pride. 

Susumu Hiwatari retrieved the beyblade from his son’s tiny hands and then lifted his body up into the air relishing the loud gigglefit it provoked. 

“I think this one is going to be a bestseller!” He exclaimed. “And even better - it has the approval of my little man!” 

He planted a kiss on his nose and the little boy giggled again, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I love you daddy!”

“I love you too Kai” The man smiled warmly. “You’re such a good boy.”

 

\-----

(Back in Robert’s Castle)

 

“Ah, good boy...”

Hiwatari’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth gaped as Master Jürgens tightened the baby pink collar around his neck too tightly for a second before smiling down at him.  
He loosened his grip and slot the buckle into a more suitable hole. 

Kai let out a sigh of relief.

Robert cocked an eyebrow down at the aroused mess in front of him.  
“Such sensitivity, but worry not! For I did vow not to choke you again.”

He adjusted the chain, wrapping it around his knuckles and directed his body towards the chaise lounge. 

Kai watched the topless man sit down and admired his body.  
“Master let me remove the rest of your clothes...”

Robert tapped his lap and Kai straddled him obediently. He pushed a gentle hand through his thick blue hair and sighed gratefully. “Meine Prinzessin”

“мой принц...” 

Robert tugged the chain on his collar and their hot mouths met, his other hand slid around the team leader’s willing body.

Kai’s chilled lips delighted at the warmth and he gently caressed his lace adorned nipples against the inviting heat of his bare chest. The phoenix blader closed his eyes and leaned into the inviting wet lips. 

The German tasted like the Jasmine tea that his servant Gustav offered the team earlier. The familiar subtle fragrance relaxed his tense mind.  
The fiery blader dared to dig his own fingers through his Master’s purple hair with a shaking hand, and to his surprise it was tolerated.

It was hardly a surprise to him however when Robert pulled away when the kiss was starting to get good, opening his eyes as a hand gently pushed him off. 

Kai licked his lips and cheekily let his hands run down his neck and chest.  
Robert got his breath back and removed the hands that were now attempting to undo his fly and sighed.

“But first, I regret. We must deal with the unpleasantries. Turn from me.”

Now irritated that his hands had gotten so blissfully near to touching the German’s bulging cock - he reluctantly adjusted himself and turned around. 

He felt his Master’s entitled hands rub firm and greedily around his back and he hoped the man was planning to skip straight to the good part. 

If he couldn’t release his load soon he’d have no choice but to drop the obedience act.  
He also would have much preferred the chance to watch that stern unreadable face twist in pleasure while penetrating him. Still he wasn’t shy to the more... objectifying sexual positions. 

“Wrap your legs around me... That’s it.”

Robert loosened the chain and pushed his warm hands down Kai’s spine, he took the hint and lowered his body down towards the rug, his shoulders down low between the man’s knees and his stomach resting upon the chaise lounges leather.

“I’d recommend you grip yourself firmly unto my ankles.”  
The German said as his hands delicately pulled down the white frilled knickers.

The Hiwatari heir tried to turn his head back to look at him with confusion. 

“DON’T look at me when I’m punishing you.” 

He flipped his head back to stare at the rug with wide eyes. He felt the collar tug around his neck as the man adjusted his grip again, his other hand rubbed his exposed asscheeks. 

‘Punishing me….?’

Suddenly he let out a loud shriek, his Master had slapped his butt - hard! 

Robert sighed loudly and rubbed the stinging flesh. 

“It will be over soon mein princess. I’m afraid I have no choice but to punish you for forcing my hands so brutally upon you earlier… in view of such innocent maids.” He stated regretfully tutting. 

“Four more for Jessica. Then five for Megan.”

He gave another harsh slap on the other cheek the violent sound echoing in the large room. 

He ignored his princesses pained yelps and picked up the pace; watching the flesh blush deeper.

Kai’s tears rolled down his cheeks openly now. His muscly legs tensed around his Masters waist trying not to collapse from the pain of every hard lashing he received. 

He swore as he watched his tears drip onto the fur rug on the ground and dug his nails into Master Jürgens ankles as the next round of loud slapping started.

He gave one last final slap and tugged the leash hard making Kai gag as he lifted his head back uncomfortably.

“Now, convince me that my pretty peacock won’t misbehave again.”

“I… I pr-promise Master” Kai choked through his tears. The grip on his chain loosened and he let his head fall forward again, his arms and legs still shaking.

“Ah, such a good boy… I’m much relieved this loathsome chore is over with.” He let the chain drop, and used both his hands to rub the shaking thighs wrapped around him.

Kai hissed and grit his teeth as the offending hands touched the tender flesh of his exposed butt cheeks. 

“Shuuuush, there there.” He cooed quietly as he gently massaged the skin.

“It’s all over now darling. You were so well-behaved.”

He loosened his grip on the ankles and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t think Robert could humiliate him any further and cursed himself harshly for his own regrettable words:  
‘You can do anything, and I mean anything you want to me.’

He tried to steady his breathing and heartbeat as he grimly wondered if the German blader was planning on killing him to pay back some debt on behalf of his grandfather. He chasisted himself for thinking about Voltaire after being spanked. 

Had the Phoenix blader the strength to turn around again he would have noted in horror that Robert’s boner had been unaffected to say the least.

“Now we’ve dealt with that... unpleasant business, we may return to our playful courting.” 

His Master’s strong arms slipped around his exposed waist and lifted his pliant shaking body into the air.

‘Good lord what is he gonna do to me now?!’ His mind panicked.

Kai’s head was delirious from his aching body but his eyes went wide as he felt his asscheeks part and a hot heavy tongue give a long hard lick against the hole. 

“AAHHHH!!” His shaking hands automatically returned to gripping Roberts ankles as he felt the tongue dig in deeper without warning.  
The thick hot tongue was relentless and so horrifyingly well rehearsed.

Those confident warm lips now began to provide him the tongue lashing he was hoping for earlier. 

His hips violently bucked and the hands gripped his waist harder to steady him.

“HOLY FUCK!!!” Kai screamed as the strong tongue somehow got deeper, what kind of man…

He felt the vibration of Robert’s throaty moan through his skin. He slid an arm above him to grasp the front of Kai’s waist, freeing his other hand to slip between the lacey knickers and started stroking the straining red cock.

Tears splashed onto the already soaked fur rug beneath him, his eyes rolled in ecstacy and his nails dug hard into Master Jürgens ankles. 

The big hands wiped the precum around the throbbing head and slid to expertly rub the shaft of his cock. His grip was firm and Kai thrusted against the man’s arm excitedly as the tongue assaulted him in predictable rhythm with the professional stroking. 

He let out a loud guttural moan as he quickly came hard, the hot load of cum splattering and dripping down his own sweaty red face.  
The orgasm was primal.

Robert dropped his sweating body, letting him fall onto the rug soaked in his own cum and tears and stepped over him, clearing his throat.

“Now, I suppose it’s high time that I showered.” He looked back sneering down his nose at the pile of Hiwatari whore on his fluffy rug.

“...And brushed my teeth.”

He strut into his bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Kai lay on his side shaking, his mind still too incoherent to process what he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Master Gherkins…. 
> 
> Daddy issues? Check. Crying kink? Check.
> 
> This has been an appreciatation post for the way Takao Aoki draws Kai Hiwatari’s ass in all his manga. 
> 
> Now: deep breath, glass of water then come yell at me on here or Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you forgot what a brat Kai is. Here's a reminder.

The humiliated team leader lay shaking on the thick fur rug, his body contorted from being dropped to the floor and was unable to compose himself after his intense orgasm. The frilly knickers were rolled between his knees and the discarded silver chain lay cold against his hot sweaty skin. 

His eyes shot up as the bathroom door opened, the bright light flooding the moodily lit bedroom. Kai blinked out the last of his tears and clenched his nails into the thick black fur, preparing himself for more vile treatment. 

Robert stepped out, he was stripped down to just his boxers and threw something wet and crumpled down at the floor towards him. 

“Cleanse your face.” He commanded before turning on his heel and strutting inside shutting the door behind him.

Kai reached out a shaking hand to pick the object, it was a wet flannel. 

He opened it immediately and wiped away the cum, sweat and tears. He then rolled onto his back and panted staring up at the ceiling. 

His body still trembled and his chest heaved as he closed his eyes - still recalling the heat of Roberts tongue inside him.  
His asscheeks throbbed from the vicious repetitive assault, and whilst still sore had been mercilessly kneaded and firmly caressed: his shocked body still feeling the ghost of his warm fingertips on the sore flesh.

‘What have I gotten myself into...’

Eventually he sighed and pushed his aching body upright. He fingered the silver chain, untangling it from his legs and pulled up the knickers. Kai sat upright with his head in his hands to compose himself before attempting to stand.

His hands gripped the leather couch to support his shaking legs and he stood.  
For a moment he turned to stare at the bathroom door. 

What were his options now?  
He could kneel by the chaise lounge waiting to see what his ‘master’ had planned next. Continue to be his obedient bitch.  
He turned towards the other door: the exit. His eyes widened; he could return to apologise or explain to his teammate, perhaps get lucky and share a bed with him tonight… It was still tempting. Ray lewdly moaning his name was the validation the guy needed to seduce the kitten.

Alternatively -he thought - he could return to Dranzer and finally get some damn sleep in his own room… ah but what if the tongue wasn’t enough to keep him satisfied… 

He looked around the master bedroom and spotted another door the other side of the large poster bed, it was partly hidden behind a dark velvet curtain. 

The long chain from his collar trailed along the wooden floor as he walked around the bed to investigate.  
Kai pushed the door open cautiously, it was dark but he found a light switch. The light revealed a large ornately decorated dressing room. 

The Hiwatari heir walked around, his legs weak and ass still throbbing, pulling a hand through the fabrics hung up around the wall.  
His hands stopped when they felt leather and pulled down the coat hanger.  
He grinned and wore the German’s oversized black biker jacket. 

“That’s more like it.” He smirked, checking himself out in the mirror.

The juxtaposition between the thick leather and delicate underwear was oddly pleasing to him. Now the lace and frills looked sexier, the white peeking from behind the black leather exterior. It was cheeky. He wrapped the excess fabric snug around his exposed chest and left the dressing room. 

Robert was still in the bathroom: he had time to run.

Staring back at the exit he thought of wandering around this maze of a castle to find either a more... palatable playmate or his own bed.  
Hell any empty bed or sofa would do. At this point running into other teammates would be the least humiliating thing that happened this evening. 

But the thought of getting lost in the cold dark corridors deterred his mind.  
Besides there was a perfectly good bed right here.

He pinched the large bunch of red grapes from the bedside table before climbing up onto the mattress of the large poster bed. 

Kai gathered up the neatly arranged duvet, rolling to burrow and sighing happily into the thick wall of pillows and cushions. Their warmth and soft fabric soothed his abused body and began eating the grapes.

“I see it takes merely minutes unsupervised for you to hone in on the single item of leather.”

He turned with a pained (and graped filled) expression to see Robert stood in the bathroom doorway, matching deep purple towels around his waist and neck. 

Kai turned his back to him.  
“I’m done with the master servant bullshit, now let me sleep.” 

Robert cocked an amused eyebrow at his sulking back.

“As you wish.”

He removed both towels and lay them upon the chaise lounge and climbed onto the mattress, Kai having hogged all the covers in his nest. 

“Although I should care to remind you this bed; alas belongs to me and not yourself.”

He viciously tugged back half the stolen duvet and the Hiwatari brat groaned.

Robert moved closer and lay on his side shutting his eyes. He slid a hand under the leather jacket, running his fingertips along his waist. 

The fiery blader sighed loudly with exasperation. “Go and have a wank in the shower.” He threw the stem on the rug after eating the last grape.

But the German carried on stroking, now dragging his nails against the flesh provoking goosebumps to rise from the tickle. 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t phrase it like that but why should one assume I haven’t already.”

Kai turned his head to shoot him a glare. “Then keep your hands to yourself.”

The German smirked. “Ah, it appears I have wounded the pride of the Hiwatari heir.”  
He viciously pulled his shoulder down, pinning his arms up on the mattress and straddled him. 

“... who knew it all it took was a bit of tongue.” He sneered down his nose as Kai struggled against his painful grip, this face flushing deeply. 

“Funny, I remember a certain somebody vowing - nay begging! - that I may do whatever I like to him for the rest of the night.”

The team leader snarled baring teeth, he knew that would be held against him.

“You should know I take deep offense towards a man who goes back on his word.”

He swooped down to lick up his throat as the man lay twitching and swearing.

“Even a dumb slut like yourself would have the sense to take leave if he TRULY desired.”

Kai figured this resistance was getting him nowhere and glared up at the man whose offending tongue was now trailing up his neck. He bit onto his earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it.

“I promised that BEFORE I knew you were planning on fucking spanking me.” 

“I refuse to believe a man of your crude disposition has never received a hearty flagellation before.” 

“Yes well… I guess other men aren’t sick fuckers like you are they?”

Robert tutted and looked down at the rest of his body. He fingered the perky nipples hiding under the lacey bra. 

He sighed as his hands cupped his tender breasts, the bladebreaker having little choice but to tolerate the manhandling.

“Really I’m disappointed, I suppose your reputation is rather blown out of proportion.”

“My reputation?”

Robert stopped and gave him a quizzed look. 

“What REPUTATION?!” He repeated.

“You don’t know?” He threw his head back laughing and Kai berated himself for taking the opportunity to spot his cock. Unfortunately the puffy covers had hidden it from sight. 

“Know what?!! Stop teasing it’s pissing me off.”

Master Jürgens stopped laughing and stared down at his red face smugly. 

“The Hiwatari Harlot. A man of such intense neverending sexual desire that he fucks with rich and poor, men and women indiscriminately. A relentless whore who participates in fornication right wherever one might consent. I, myself have lost many staff eager to apply to your family mansion…” The German explained. 

“Just imagine!! Leaving a highly sought position at this castle to work for your revolting grandfather, just for the opportunity to get close to YOUR bratty ungrateful ass.” 

His hands ran down his chest across his stomach approaching the frilly waistline of his knickers, plucking the elastic high and letting it slap back down irritably. 

“And not to mention men of our standing, bending over backwards to please that vile old man in hopes he might offer them one invitation to his underwhelming parties.”

Kai’s face went white as he realised from his own context that this was probably accurate, those guests were a little… too willing to bone down. 

“No…” He muttered. “No… no they just wanted me for my family fortune… as do you!”

Robert stared in disbelief at the sluts surprised face, surely he couldn’t be this thick.  
He gripped his chin to force eye contact. 

“To quote yourself… ‘BITCH PLEASE!’”

Kai smirked despite himself. 

“You think I, ROBERT JÜRGENS, am interested in your measly inheritance.” He scoffed loudly. 

“Wait wait wait…” Kai pushed his hands off his chest. “You seemed surprised to hear when I told you you weren’t the only rich brat interested in the Hiwatari name, so which is it?”

He scoffed again. “One doesn’t speak of such vulgarities or rumours of a man in front of his staff, as indeed I’d expect you to protect my own dignity in such a situation.”

The bladebreaker lifted an eyebrow up at him. “You do know those maids are far from innocent right?”

Robert slapped him hard across the face. 

He hissed and touched his sore cheek. “Ow… respecting ‘one’s dignities’ despite knowing otherwise… Eessh got it…” 

He sighed and continued, the Master of the castle glaring down at him angrily.  
“Enough with the slapping already, fine you heard I’m a whore - whatever… so are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Robert held out a gentle hand on his sore cheek.  
“I’ll ‘fuck you’ the minute you stop pretending you don’t want this. No more brattish behaviour. Not one faux ‘master’, no taunting. I’ll tire of you if I am forced to punish any longer tonight.”

Kai sneered. “All you want is a pet whore to show off to mummy and daddy...”

The German gripped his throat, the collar digging into his flesh awkwardly before loosening his grip. 

The sudden movement removed the barrier of duvet between them and Kai gaped at the size of the man’s throbbing erection, his scared expression turning to a dirty little smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER. 
> 
> (unless I add an Epilogue...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mourn for us oppressed in fear  
> Chained and shackled we are bound  
> Freedom choked in dread we live  
> Since Tyrant was enthroned”  
> Tyrant - Judas Priest

Kai sneered. “All you want is a pet whore to show off to mummy and daddy...”

The German gripped his throat, the collar digging into his flesh awkwardly before loosening his grip.  
The sudden movement removed the barrier of duvet between them and Kai gaped at the size of the man’s throbbing erection, his scared expression turning to a dirty little smirk.

“You know nothing about my parents you arrogant prick!!”

Robert glared down at him but the bladebreaker was too busy gaping having caught a glimpse of his cock after being grabbed by the throat. He sat upright and tried to pull the covers away.

“You want a good look?” The German roughly pushed the cover off the bed and held his dick with pride, relishing the look on his face as the blader tried to touch it with lust filled eyes.

He grabbed his hands and pinned them down again, Kai let out a frustrated whine.

“Thirsty whore. You can ogle all you like until we’ve finished talking.” 

“You tease on purpose…you bastard… ” He glared at Roberts smug grin. 

“...Alright fiiiine. So how come I never saw you at my grandfathers boring parties?”

“Voltaire? He loathes the Jürgen family. Always has done.”

Kai grinned up at him.  
“Ah! So that’s why you got so pissy talking about other rich bitches fighting over invitations, you never had the chance!”

“Never thought you’d see the day I’d just deliver my ass straight to your doorstep did you?”

“...This counts as brattish behaviour by the way.”

“Hah! I knew it.” Kai bit his lip and enjoyed the glorious sight of the meaty German above him.

“So my grandfather hates you eh? If anything was gonna convince me to be your little bitch THAT certainly would. Or are you just saying that to turn me on?”

“I regret; it’s the truth.” Robert let a hand drop to fondle the perky nipples again. “He’s made it clear many times he doesn’t approve of our Matriarchal family traditions.”

Robert pushed the leather jacket down to reveal the man’s shoulders and slipped his fingers under the bra to stroke circles around his nipples.

Kai sighed quietly and shut his eyes feeling the sensation.  
“Normally I wouldn’t give a shit about your family history, but since that old bastard doesn’t approve I HAVE to know more.”

Master Jürgens slid a hand back out of the bra and down to the knickers, he began ruffling up the already messy frills as he spoke.

“Our family is an unusual one, for it's the women who pass down the mighty Jürgens name.” He explained in a low voice.  
“Once a year the villagers trek miles here through dense forest, they feast, they dance under a bright moon. But most importantly the males would show off their expertise, talents... “ 

He dragged a fingernail along the exposed stomach below him. “...And vitality.”

He stopped to quietly appreciate the faces Kai was making as his fingers lowered to mess the layers of lace.

“...They trained tirelessly all year in hopes that they might yet win the approval of the picky Jürgens maidens.”

The Hiwatari heir panted and opened his eyes when the tickly ruffle fussing stopped. He processed what Robert was trying to tell him.

“...They mated with those they deemed fit, or impressive regardless of class.” He added. 

Kai’s cheeks started to flush. “I’m starting to see why he doesn’t approve.”

Robert tugged the knickers down with painfully gentle slow fingers, letting the man’s erection pop out and a happy sigh escaped Kai’s lips.

“My ancestors would regularly take pick of a harem of men that roused them most, with the assistance of many other female spectators in the village: have them cleaned and presented… and spend many weeks deciding on their victor.” 

The Phoenix blader threw his head back into the pillow, his mouth opening as the Germans fingers wrapped firm around his aching penis. 

“One believes it’s mostly the act of intricately documenting the process of selecting which fertile males would make suitable fathers, and perhaps the annual orgies... regardless of necessity which offends your grandfather so deeply.” 

Kai’s face was painted with a large grin. “Guess I got some bedtime reading to do while I’m here.”

“So in short. No. It’s certainly not your wealth that interests me.”

He allowed the -once again- horny mess to touch his bare cock and soaked in the sound of his pleasured moans as the two stroked each other slowly while talking. 

“S-so what is it that interests you?”  
Kai was fighting hard to maintain his composure, he wasn’t sure whether it was imagining the harem of eager men or the fondling that had him pent up so much already.

“....because after losing to Johnny I’m gonna guess my blading ability isn’t it.”

Robert had been leaning his forehead against him, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed allowing himself to get a little carried away. He opened his eyes looking down at him with quiet shock.

“Is that a hint of insecurity I sense Hiwatari?”

“Whatever… so tell me: how does one become a Jürgens husband?”

“Why? Thinking of applying for a position?” Robert teased. “It would certainly be entertaining to see the look on Grandfather Hiwataris face if you did.”

The phoenix blader watched Robert’s eyelashes close as he leaned his head down on his forehead, he lay on his side his weight shifted more onto the bed than on Kai now. This gave his arm more freedom to gently pump the erection in front of him.

The bladebreakers leader let out a long exhale before using all his strength to push and slam the Germans body back down onto the mattress.  
He watched his eyes widen as he got on top of him, pinning his wrists down as hard as he could and using his body weight to hold down the larger mans torso.

“Hah! I knew those muscles weren’t just for show.”

Master Hiwatari rubbed his ass along the large naked cock below him, the ruffles fluttering madly from the rapid action.

“You weren’t gonna fuck me so I’m doing it myself!” He spat angrily. 

Kai slipped a hand into his knickers past his own throbbing erection to finger his aching hole, it was still soaking wet from Roberts tongue.  
The man lifted his head back and sank a finger deep inside himself, he snarled with gritted teeth - his eyebrows tensed as he pushed it as deep as he could.

“So rough…” He tutted. “Whatever’s the rush…” 

He smirked up at him as he lifted an arm under his pillow to retrieve a sneakily hidden condom, he watched the whore fornicate himself aggressively as he bit the wrapper off. 

The German slid the lacey fabric aside to insert his own fingers assist him, his other hand rolling down the condom. 

Dranzers master let out a moan as he felt Robert push two fingers against his own. He let out a guttural growl as the fingers started penetrating him harder and faster than his own was.

The man below him licked his lips and smirked. He gripped the chain with his other hand and tugged him down painfully to meet his eyes, his thick fingers continued the assault of his asshole. 

“You want me to FUCK you? Then I shall!”

He let go of the chain pushing him back upright and gripped handfuls of the lacey thrills.  
He stretched the elastic towards him with tight knuckles and the slut let out a delighted moan at the sound of the fragile fabric being ripped violently apart in one swift motion. 

The fabric split into two clean parts which were thrown on the floor, Robert squirted generous amounts of lubrication onto himself before the whore pushed himself down onto the Germans meaty sausage.

The leather jacket flopped in the air as the guy began thrusting up and down slowly taking in lengths of cock, his nails digging into Roberts waist as the violent hands gripped his own, forcing him down hard with every new thrust.

“Hhhhnnnnnghhhh!! Uhhh UHHHH.” Kai moaned loudly through the harsh penetration.

He bit his lip and snarled as he finally felt the Masters pubes tickle his sore red ass cheeks. The sound of the lube squishing between them sounded loud and obscene.

“HNNGHHH!! UGGGHHHH!!” 

Robert grunted louder as he impaled the man’s tanned muscly body onto himself, he tugged the chain on his collar and gripped harder. 

He heard the harlot practically squeal like a hog, his head tilted back mouth wide open. It was such a beauteous and lewd sight.

He reached out a finger and hooked it under the lacey bra, Kai opened his watery eyes to look down as he curled his finger, in one harsh motion the finger snapped the thin ribbon, He gasped as Roberts hands left his hips to cup his exposed breasts.  
A few thrusts later Kai came hard with a loud scream, tears flowed generously down his neck and his legs violently shaking through his second orgasm. 

If it wasn’t for the strong hands on his chest he would have collapsed from the intensity. He threw his head forward, sweat dripping from his hair onto the man’s body below him heaving. 

The sluts eyes widened as he felt the Master’s hand grip onto his hips again holding his hips down firmly and cried again as the large cock impaling him began to orgasm, thrusting so hard he could hardly breathe.

His master gave a low scream through his teeth as he came hard.

Kai swore under his breath in Russian.

He allowed Kai to collapse onto the pillow beside him, sweat dripping from his shaking body onto his own and both heaved, concentrating on getting their breath back for many minutes after. 

Master Jürgens sighed happily to himself. 

He lifted a hand and placed it against the tender flesh of the mans ass cheeks. Then squeezed the plump mound affectionately as his blissed out brat fell asleep on top of him.

“Good boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'll speak a little louder  
> I'll even shout  
> You know that I'm proud  
> and I can't get the words out”
> 
> \- Everywhere. Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> =====
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking til the end and all the views and lovely comments! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> There may be an epilogue but I won’t promise anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We've got obsessions  
> You never told me what it was that made you strong   
> And what it was that made you weak
> 
> Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette  
> Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again"
> 
> -  
> Obsessions - Marina and the Diamonds.

*Spongebob Narrator voice*  
La Epilogue.

\---------------------

The leader of the bladebreakers blinked his eyes open as the servant Gustav drew open the large bedroom curtains. Beams of light shone through the previously moodily lit room and gleamed against the Mahogany furniture. 

He heard Robert groan in his sleep and the previous night came flooding back to his mind, he looked down at the drying cum and sweat on his chest, the two bra cups flapped open exposing red nipples from the harsh squeezing and biting they received.

He sat up and shrugged the clammy biker jacket off his back and pushed the broken bra off his arms.  
In the bright late morning light he could see the damage better, he slid his fingers to inspect the bite marks and hickeys on his breast. Robert must of been peckish while he slept, because he didn’t remember that happening. 

“Ahem.” 

He stared at Gustav who was stood stiff by the doorway holding a tray of coffee cafetieres and mugs. 

“Kindly inform Master Jürgens that Masters Johnny, Enrique and Oliver are awaiting your presence in the breakfast hall.”

He left the tray on the large desk and walked out. 

Kai awkwardly leapt off the tall bed onto the large fur rug on the floor, he approached the mirror and turned around to look at the scratch marks, bruises and the large red handprints on his asscheeks.

“Enjoying my artwork Hiwatari?” Robert sneered in a gravelly voice from the bed. 

Kai shot him a glare, he held his arms up unfastening the collar around his neck. The chain clanked as it fell to the polished wooden floor. 

“Morning.” He grumbled and walked into the shower. Robert enjoying the view before the door was shut behind him.

Master Jürgens stretched and yawned loudly after having such a good night sleep and climbed off the bed to pour himself a coffee.

He took a sip and carried it into the bathroom, Kai swore irritably as he heard him walk in and watched the man sit down on the large leather armchair to watch the show.

He swore to himself in Russian before going back to scrubbing the cum out his hair with Roberts shampoo.

The nude German set down his coffee and began masturbating to the sight of frothy bubbles running down Kai’s pinkened asscheeks. 

“Gustav says your team are waiting to have breakfast.” Kai stated, rolling his eyes at the sight of the man sat with legs wide open masturbating without shame.

“Hm, they may wait a little longer.” Robert replied in a bored tone.

The phoenix blader stepped out the shower and grabbed the masturbating hand with his own soaking grip. The Master of the castle raised an eyebrow then let him drag him into the shower.

He wiped the sweat and cum off his chest, peering down his nose as Kai pumped his erection.

“Surely your ass is far too sore for another ride…”

“Who says I was asking for one.” Kai grabbed the guys hand and placed it against his own. 

Robert pushed the guys shoulder against the cold bathroom tile to steady him before returning the favour with as much rigor as he could muster so early in the morning.

 

\---

 

“WELL thank yew... yer fucken MAJESTY for finally graaacing us with yer presence!” Johnny rolled his eyes before stuffing another sausage into his mouth.

Oliver chuckled into his tea and Enrique shook his head at the Scots attitude.

“Oh ho, worry not Robert we’re certainly used to it by now.” Oliver winked at the Italian.

“Morning Oliver.” He nodded. “Enrique… and always a pleasant greetings to you Master Johnny”

The French blader almost dropped his tea but luckily it was caught with a clumsy rattle on the saucer.   
“Good GOD!” Enrique exclaimed.

Johnny lowered his fork and turned behind him to see what his friends were reacting to. 

He jolted upright with wide eyes as he saw the cranky Japanese team leader stroll in behind Robert with a matching dark purple dressing robe, both with the Jürgens family crest embroidered on the breast pocket.  
“Aye! Yer creepy bastard, cover yer wee dickens!!”

Kai ignored him and sat down finishing the coffee in his hand. 

Oliver and Enrique gaped at Robert with open mouths.

“La pute!” Oliver whispered.

“You slept with the whore!” Enrique burst out after a moment of shock.

Robert closed his eyes inhaling the steam. “What? Like it’s hard?” He scoffed. 

“Might I suggest the Full English as Johnny is… devouring like a hog here.”

“Yeah fine whatever.”

“Aye as if yer wee bitch needs more sausage.” Johnny laughed, spooning baked beans onto his fried bread. 

Oliver let out a giggle behind a polite hand.

\---


End file.
